May I help you with that?
by RomiDi
Summary: Well the title says it all... Syo gets caught during a VERY private moment... And his friend is willing to give him a hand x3 Also, I hate summaries :D Yaoi alert!


_**Yui-chan... esta história é pra você... n_n**_

* * *

Syo had had a very loooong and exhausting day… He had been all day in the recording room with Tokiya and Ren finishing his S Class last project… It was frustrating to sing along with his classmates, though… Tokiya had an impeccable technique, and Ren's voice was so sensual… Syo already ken he lacked both of those qualities… but singing next to them, it became so evident… _Damn it!_

He needed to slow down, to relax a bit, to release all those frustration… Mmmm… Maybe a "release" was a great idea…

He had the bedroom for himself after all, which wasn't very often. A class went into the recording studio after them, so Natsuki wouldn't be back for a while, right?

Thus the blond just laid down on his bed, unzipped his pants and started to stroke his crotch. He smiled to the sensation… He slowly intensified, immersing himself into his filthy thoughts…

A few minutes went by. Suddenly, he heard the 'click' of the door handle and the 'crack' of it opening… When he sat up on the bed, he saw Natsuki staring at him, wide-eyed, his mouth slightly opened. _Crap!_ It was too late… He just froze in embarrassment, unable to even cover himself.

-What are you doing… Syo-chan?- asked the taller blond approaching to the bed . He wore a lascivious gaze and a teasing smirk on his fine lips. Syo had never seen his roommate like that. Actually, he always had a rather innocent look.

-May I help you with that? - said, kneeling in front of the bed.

Maybe it was just because he was too far into the mood already, but the proposal seemed irresistibly tempting for the petit blond.

He nodded shyly and the other one took Syo's sex with one of his firm hands and devoured it all in one quick movement. The younger teen let out a resounding moan followed by a series of agitated gasps. The combination of the sensation and the surprise proved to be ecstatic…

-D-do it again… – he asked in a whisper.

Natsuki smiled and withdrew his mouth sucking tightly, which made Syo bit his lower lip, and charged once again.

-Aaaaaah~~- moaned Syo, tangling his fingers with golden locks of hair.

The older guy initiated then a bobbing motion. The slow back-and-forward movement made the pink-golden haired boy whine in sweet agony…

The action went on for several minutes… From time to time, Natsuki raised his head and licked all the other's length, looking Syo straight into his eyes… causing shivers of desire go across his back … Other times he just let the boy see him playing naughtily with the tip…

The blue-eyed boy could not move his look away from his roommate_… Has he always been this gorgeous?_

A couple of times he was about to be finished, but the idea of doing it INTO his childhood friend held him back. Nevertheless… Natsuki settle his dilemma. The older separated for just a moment to tell him:

-Fill me… Fill me… with your scent… –he bit his lip-… _please_.- The aroused plead drove Syo mad. He banged head softly against the wall behind him and shut his eyes.

It only took Natsuki a couple more charges to fulfill his desire. Syo arched his back and with a loud scream he released all his orgasm into the other's mouth, pushing his head deeper.

The smaller blond let his back rest on the wall, as the older one raised his face and let Syo see him swallowing up all the scent and next he let out a –Aaaah- loudly, half-closing his eyes, as if he'd just tried out the most delicious beverage in the world…

The petit just admired his roommate's hotness, seeing him as sexual as never before…

-You're… exquisite, Syo-chan…-. Natsuki's voice brought him back to reality and, with his mind clearer, he understood what just happened…

That awareness made him jump out of bed, arranging his clothes hurriedly. Natsuki got up beside him in surprise.

-Mmmm… t-thank you… I have to go!- said confusedly, as he rushed to the exit.

_Is it OK to leave like this?_, he thought, still facing the door.

-Maybe… - he turned around- …maybe we could do it again… some other time…- he flushed.

-I'll be glad to help you out anytime… Syo-chan…-answered Natsuki, brushing his hair back and licking his lips lustfully.

Syo widened his eyes, and flushing even deeper, dashed outside the room…

* * *

**_This is my first story..._**

**_I haven't read all Uta*Pri fics, so if it is similar to someone else's I appologize!_**

**_Forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes Dx_**

**_Thank you Yui for compeling me to do this xD Hope you enjoyed :3_**


End file.
